


Silence

by avuck



Series: oikage week (april 2015) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avuck/pseuds/avuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always a bad thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of oikage week!

"You like me..?" Kageyama tried not to sound as shocked as he felt. Honestly, he should have seen it coming, what with all the _"You're too cute, Tobio!"_ s, and arms securely draped round his shoulder, and broad smiles when they spoke to each other, but he'd figured that was just Oikawa being... well, Oikawa. 

The older boy nodded, keeping a hard stare on Kageyama like he was gauging for a response. He didn't say anything, just stayed silent and waiting. Kageyama guessed he must have been nervous, but he was too.

As a first year in junior high, this was the first confession Kageyama had received. And from Oikawa, a third year? It was pretty overwhelming, to say the least. He didn't know what to do, or say, or how to react at all! 

The silence drew on for too long, and Oikawa's gaze flickered, a quick glance away from the first year, back up, and away again. Kageyama wasn't answering; this was bad, right? He should have said _something_ by now if he returned Oikawa's feelings. Maybe he shouldn't have confessed his feelings. Bearing with them secretly would be better than this. His nerves were high to begin with; now he felt like they'd snap with the tension. He couldn't even say anything to break the stretch of silence between them; he couldn't trust that he wouldn't mess this up more than he clearly had already.

He looked back up to Kageyama's face, that adorable face so open and filled with ambition. Now it was unreadable. Oikawa decided then that he might want to die. It would be the only way out now, or he'd have to go the rest of his life dealing with this rejection. Maybe if he thought quickly, he could excuse himself from this situation. 

He didn't even get to open his mouth before Kageyama forcibly coughed. He was looking at the floor, next to Oikawa's feet, and holding one of his hands out. He kept his jaw locked and tense, visibly just as nervous as his senior had been while inwardly fretting. 

Not a word was passed as Oikawa took the smaller hand in his own. He was beaming, happy to have his answer now. Kageyama wouldn't look up, but he was hiding a small smile of his own, chewing on his bottom lip as well. 

Now this was a silence they could deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of trouble with this one tbh...
> 
> Magicalmagic is by beta!


End file.
